


Let Me Make My Own Pattern

by xornej



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xornej/pseuds/xornej





	Let Me Make My Own Pattern

I'm taking this down for now. I might re-post it later.


End file.
